narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasai Uchiha
is a chūnin-level ninja of Konohagakure that serves as an instructor at the Konoha ninja academy. Considered to be a chūnin in name only after losing her leg during a mission, Kasai only recently adapted to the use of a prosthetic a few days before the Uchiha clan was massacred. Biography Kasai was raised in the care of her grandfather, Kogeta, having lost both of her parents fairly early on. In typical Uchiha fashion Kasai was trained by her grandfather before entering the ninja academy, learning the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and Kogeta's signature Fire Release: Rampaging Great Fireball Technique in the process. Despite having lost both her parents, Kasai wasn't one to let it get her down, instead professing thanks over their graves for having given birth to her. She also promised that she'd make them proud to be her parents. Right out of the academy, Kasai was placed into the care of Sōdai Jokyoku as a member of her Genin team. Together they quickly meshed as a team, inspiring each other in order to grow into working together. Through some encouragement from her teacher, Kasai created her first original technique the One-of-a-Kind All-Purpose Tornado Technique which proved to be a rather effective signature technique. The team also helped protect the bikōchū on behalf of the Aburame Clan when they requested that Shinan prevent a group of bug users that were intent on capturing the skilled tracking insect. During the Third Shinobi World War, Kasai and Shinan put their skills to work as a team and consistently completed each mission that Team Sōdai was assigned during the war without failure. Kasai ultimately unlocked her Sharingan during the war during an attempt to save the third member of Team Sōdai. Despite gaining access to the powerful dōjutsu, the team were unable to prevent their friend's death. Kasai would go on to develop and mature her Sharingan through out the war, having fully matured it by the end of the war. In the war's final year, Team Sōdai receieved a replacement member in Ryusuke Sanada, whom Kasai became friends with. The three stuck together, despite having separate responsibilities as Chūnin and altogether mourned the passing of their teacher when she succumbed to illness. Kasai was also responsible for Ryusuke's title, having called him when she witnessed his newly unveiled Sabre of the End technique in use against the Missing-nin duo that they had been assigned to capture. Of the three members of the Team Sōdai, only Kasai failed to become a Jōnin, as a result of losing her leg in a mission that quickly turned chaotic. She spent several years in rehabilitation, having refused the option of a prosthesis, and in the care of fellow Uchiha Kaigo. During her time in Konoha she taught students at the ninja academy in less practical lessons. After years of a rather static life, Kasai eventually gave in to the idea of being given a prosthetic quickly adjusting to it after the surgery. However, a few days after the surgery Root initiated its assault on the Uchiha Clan, murdering the clan. Kasai witnessed the death of Kaigo before her and the trauma of watching her die forced the Mangekyō Sharingan to awaken in her. Lashing out at the Root shinobi, Kasai suceeded in killing them despite her numerous disadvantages. Her retaliation quickly turned into a beating when the Root surrounded her, on instinct Kasai unleashed the Kamui against a pair of Root shinobi, with only one of them being sucked into the space-time barrier. Under orders the Root shinobi captured Kasai. Using powerful Genjutsu, the Root have left Kasai in a semi-brainwashed state, using her Mangekyō Sharingan's abilities to transport Root agents as they see fit. At the same time they were using her to delve into research on Dōjutsu. Personality Kasai is very much an outgoing personality, easily able to take charge of a group or situation and maker it her own. As such she was often thought of as the unofficial leader of Team Sōdai when the team acted without its Jōnin. Despite her take charge mentality, Kasai was very headstrong and tended to charge into a situation often without much preparation before hand but as an "on-the-move" type of thinker this rarely turned out to be a bad thing for the Uchiha girl, she was skilled at coming up with plans and tactics while in the middle of battle, often times on the spot. This led to some to call her a tactical mastermind or extremely lucky. Her headstrong nature tended to have its own drawbacks however as she was extremely stubborn. While committing herself to something in its entirety could prove useful at times, her on the moment decisions sometimes turned out for the worse one of the more notable examples would be her battle plan during the mission that cost her a leg and the later decision to decline a prosthesis to replace the missing leg. Her stubbornness stretched as far as several years before she finally gave into her own dislike of a static life and decided to take the prosthetic. As such very few things could wring Kasai from her stubborn state of mind and years of having it wear down on her was one of the slowest of routes to success. Kasai was very upbeat and optimistic, rarely showing signs of discontent or negative emotion even when in a situation she clearly detested. She found it very easy to get along with almost anyone around her, making fast friends wherever she went, and had a habit of finding enjoyment in nearly anything which owed to her optimism a lot. She wasn't one to bring up depressing conversations though she didn't avoid them at the same time she did make a conscious effort to focus on the good sides of things, even if they weren't immediately obvious as it was her personal philosophy that there was no point wasting time mulling over the bad things in life. This wasn't to say that Kasai herself had no dislikes, she very much hated static and strove to ensure that everything around her was always in motion. It was this hate that broke her stubborn streak when faced with the prospect of living a rather static life in Konohagakure over the adventure and excitement of being a shinobi again. Appearance Kasai has the onyx eyes characteristic of the Uchiha clan though her hair is neck length and blonde unlike the more common shades of black that run in the family. Tied back in a ponytail while her bangs frame her face. She wears a short sleeved dark blue shirt marked by its visible zipper at the collar and the two extensions hanging down in front and behind the waist. Kasai wears a pair of sandy-brown shorts that cover the entirety of her thighs, with a belt that wraps around her waist before vanishing into an inset in her shirt. She wears a pair of black toe-exposing sandals that come with coverings that reach her knee caps. Her left leg is made up of wood from the thigh down giving it a distinct set apart from the rest of her body. Abilities Kasai was known for her ability to think very quickly, especially in the heat of battle, coming up with pinpoint plans that rarely failed even while a fight was constantly changing in front of her. She was very good at processing information as it appeared before her which was only amplified upon receiving the Sharingan which allowed her to predict the movements of an opponent decreasing the failure rate further. While not specializing in it, Kasai was skilled in the art of Taijutsu, capable enough to keep up with her team mate Ryusuke who placed more focus into the particular style than herself. She also packed great strength behind her physical attacks easily capable of smashing hard concrete with something as simple as a punch. Combined with her penchant for complex physical movements and it was hard to avoid taking a lot of punishment from Kasai. Ninjutsu Much of Kasai's skill in Ninjutsu relied upon nature transformation, applying wind and fire natures for potent and constant destruction. Before even becoming a Genin Kasai was capable of using the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique which was something most typical Genin were supposed to be incapable of, she could also use the advanced variant created by her grandfather which was even more powerful and required thrice the amount of chakra as the Great Fireball on average. She could later make use of the Fire Release: Running Fire in order to create and manipulate several jets of flame that she could use to entrap enemies or to attack them. She could act upon the jets of flame with Wind Release: Divine Wind in order to produce a blazing hurricane or she could utilize it alongside her signature One-of-a-Kind All-Purpose Tornado Technique in order to produce a gigantic tornado of wind and fire that could eradicate entire forest lands in seconds. She also made frequent use of the Body Flicker Technique to the point that it was an integral part of much of her fighting style and could be used alongside Ryusuke and his Blue Lightning Technique in order to simultaneously attack targets while Shinan provided his tetsuchū to create platforms in order to increase their attack possibilities. She was an avid user of Shurikenjutsu with which she applied the Manipulated Shuriken Technique in order to trick opponents by attaching translucent strings to shuriken in order to grant her the ability to control their movement, she made use of the Shadow Shuriken Technique as well having one Fūma shuriken eclipse the other in order to try and trick an opponent into avoiding the first without noticing the second. Sharingan Kasai unlocked the Uchiha Clan kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, during the Third Shinobi World War while under great emotional stress. This stress was caused by the capture of the third member of Team Sōdai while Kasai tried to rescue her friend and comrade to no avail she awoke the Sharingan in order to bypass her opponents. Despite awakening the powerful Dōjutsu Kasai was unable to save her friend. After its awakening, Kasai made frequent use of the abilities of her kekkei genkai, having it mature through out the remainder of the war. She was extremely skilled in its use, applying illusions of varying strength on her enemies in order to mask her movements or to distract them momentarily before an attack. She could also use the eyes to see through enemy genjutsu and to predict attacks before they could happen. This allowed her to keep up with the lightning quick movements of her comrade Ryusuke. During the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Kasai awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan after suffering the trauma of having witnessed the death of Kaigo. During its original activation the eyes appeared wild and radically different from the standard Sharingan. It was labeled the by Root after her capture. During battle Kasai displayed the ability to wield Kamui having used it to kill a member of Root participating in the attack, her skill with Kamui was very limited being unfocused and untrained in its use, the attack only killed one of its two intended targets having strayed off course from her original point of attack. It was also notable that Kasai wielded this technique through instinct rather than any particular knowledge of the technique at the time. Sometime after its initial awakening Kasai's Mangekyō Sharingan properly matured and granted her with two abilities unique to her, the first is Koshinto, a Space-Time Ninjutsu manipulated through Kasai's left Mangekyō. It allows her to teleport anything within ten meters of herself to a new location, chosen from memory or imagination. When the Koshinto became available, Kasai lost the ability to wield Kamui. The second technique, available through Kasai's right Mangekyō is the Sarutahiko, a special application of the Amaterasu technique which enables Kasai the ability to scorch the eyes of her opponents with just a glance at a condensed orb of Blaze-natured chakra. Trivia *Kasai's name can be translated as .